A Call For Help
by PCJanto
Summary: The Hub is attack, Ianto kidnapped, Jack and his team received help from someone's who love have remain eternally within Jack heart,I'm not sure about the title
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor note: in this chapter we introduce unit officers James, Thomas, Daniel as the story progress they will still be referred to by these names, even when their true identity is reveal, Also this story isn't beta so please be kind .I'm human and make mistakes

Summery; The Hub is attack, Ianto kidnapped, Jack and his team received help from someone who love have remain eternally within Jack heart

T

Chapter-1

Jack stood on the tallest building in Cardiff, This is where he went when he needed to think, had he been disillusion about his life with Ianto their love, family and commitment to each other as he though back to the event that lead to him being there.

2 Hour earlier

Jack was in his office dreading the arrival of Unit officials so call surprise inspection, in reality he knew it was just and excuse to snoop. As the alarm on the cog wheel door announces their arrival he brace himself, Ianto had warn him to be on his best behavior.

Jack joining his team in the hub, as they were introduce to Brigadier Alistair along with his unit officers James, Thomas, Daniel and Dr. Ciara Wheeler. Jack couldn't help but notice a look that pass between the doctor and Ianto as far as he knew they never met before.

The Brigadier and Jack were no stranger to each other, they had their different but had remain close friends over the years, as each unit officers was pair with one of Torchwood for inspection, Jack and the brigadier went to his office talking about old time while drinking scotch.

After the inspection was over Jack was happy the brigadier was please with the outcome, but that happiness was clouded as Jack watch Ciara secretly pass Ianto a note with a smile as she left

Calling a meeting in the board room, Jack is told by Tosh Ianto left on an errand, the team discusses what each unit officers ask and wanted to see, Jack was distracted by Ianto absent and what his connection to Dr. Wheeler and her note to Ianto

Seeing Jack return to the hub Gwen asks, Jack is everything ok, you left suddenly after the meeting

Everything fine Gwen has Ianto return?

No Jack not yet''. Tosh replied with a smile.

'' did unit steal our tea-boy? Owen smirk, As Tosh roll her eyes.

After reading Ciara note Ianto met her at a cafe not far from the hub. Seeing Ianto she greets him with a hug and kiss on the cheek,

As Ianto took his seat Ciara spoke Ianto Imagine my surprise seeing you I almost scream, Ciara said with a smile...

''It s a good thing you didn't considering we're Torchwood you might have been mistaken for a banshee'', '' Ianto jokingly laugh

After ordering coffee they talk about old time, Ciara about her husband and Ianto best friend Gareth, (they haven t seen each other since Ianto was best man at their wedding) and Ianto talk about Jack and their son Josh...

'' Ianto I had no idea you work for Torchwood , Ciara sigh, the reason I wanted to see you, I overheard one of unit officer James talking this inspection was a hoax,

Hearing this Ianto was confused '' Ciara why would unit go to so much trouble to get into Torchwood?

Ianto, apparently you all recover a rare artifact a couple a weeks ago that very valuable to unit, they need it for some secret project, Ciara explained, they have planted bugs inside the hub to learn where it located. There also rumor an attack will be made against Torchwood tonight to recover it. Ciara told Ianto all the information she knew, she was call in at the last minute.

After thanking Ciara, Ianto made her promise to be careful and to give Gareth his regard as they said goodbye. Looking at his watch Ianto realize he had to collect Josh from Rhiannon, But this was in emergency as he race back to the hub, he call Rhiannon asking her to keep Josh overnight.

Ianto enter the hub walking briskly over to Tosh whispering into her ear, Tosh fingers immediately tap frantically over the keys on her computer. Suddenly the alarm sound signal the hub was going into lock down

Gwen run over to Tosh desk to see what was going on. As Jack rush from his office with his Webley in his hand

what the bloody hell going on", Owen shouted as he emerge from the autopsy bay,

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor note: unit officers James, Thomas, Daniel will be referred to by these names, even when their true identity is reveal, Also this story isn t beta so please be kind .I m human and make mistakes

T

Jack watch as Ianto enter the hub after coming up from the archive,''Ianto could you please tell me what the hell going on and why the hub is in lockdown''

Sir, if we all could please go to the conference room, I will explain

As they enter the room Jack stand with his arm cross, "Ianto you better have a dam good reason for what you done". Ianto couldn't help but wonder where this animosity Jack is directing toward him is coming from, it can't all be about the hub lockdown

Ianto stood up as everyone look at him, Jack today during Unit inspection, I knew one of the inspector, Dr Ciara Wheeler, she's married to my best friend we went to Univ. together. Jack breathe a sign of relief

Owen scoffed ''That good and fine but what the bloody hell that has to do with you locking us in this hell hole'' . Jack held his hand up to silent Owen and Gwen who was about to speak ''let him finish''

As i was saying i know Ciara, she slip me a note to meet her she found out this unit inspection was a hoax, apparently we recover a rare artifact that was spit out by the rift and unit want it, unit been working on some secret project they wanted to get in here to recover it,

Gwen frown'' Ianto how did they know we had it? Gwen from my understanding when the rift open they were there also, we just arrive first. Ianto turn and nod to Tosh,

Tosh began ''Jack when Ianto arrive he whisper for me to scan the hub, his friend told him during there so call inspection, she learn bugs were being place through out the hub, I've located thirty two and destroyed them.

"Oh my gosh" gasp Gwen

Jack is outrage; I've known the Brigadier for years this is not his way,

Ianto clear his voice, Sir i've check, the unit officers that arrive with the Brigadier were imposters. The order were pass down to him to accompany them, he never met them before today, Ciara was a last minute replacement for another doctor that became ill

Gwen looking at Jack'' what are we suppose to do'' Jack turning to Ianto do you have any ideas what artifact they want? Ianto nods taking a device out of his pocket the size of a computer disk.

Tosh do a complete scan see what so important about this artifact, Tosh look excited, I remember this we put it aside for later because of John Hart. Ianto frown ''Tosh please don t remind me''.

Sir before lockdown i took the liberty of retrieving weapons from the armory room; I have a feeling we are going to need them

Owen frown'' Ianto what haven't you told us?

Ianto look at Jack ''Ciara said there were whisper that and attack would be made on Torchwood tonight to retrieve the artifact, that why i put us into lockdown. At that moment a loud crash was heard from the tourist office.

Jack and his team rush to the center of the hub, as Jack yell for Tosh to pull up CCTV and Ianto to distributive out the weapons.

Gwen standing near Tosh shout "Jack there are unit soldiers in the tourist office.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor: The doctor is mention in this chapter only, unit officers James, Thomas, Daniel will still be referred to by these names after their true identity is reveal. This story isn't beta so please be kind .I'm human and make mistakes

T

''The cog door are reinforce they can't get through so stay calm''. Shouted Jack

Gwen, Owen take over monitoring the CCTV, Tosh see what you can find out about that artifact. Ianto try getting in touch with Alistair. I m putting a call in to the Doctor and if i have to go higher i will. Looking into Ianto eye Jack mouth" love you". Ianto nods his head as Jack rush to his office.

Fifteen minute later Gwen shouted, "Jack they're leaving".

Jack comes down from his office "I had a feeling they would'', Tosh found out anything about the artifact?

Tosh looking up from her computer ''it some type of embedded mind probe device''. It has tiny micro claws once place on the head can be use to strip the mind of all it knowledge and non-surgically implant it into another individual, leaving it's victim in a comatose state. If unit is working on something similar this is very dangerous

In a abandon warehouse on the outskirts of Cardiff a group of aliens are huddle together as one that appear to be in control spoke ''we need that device, without it we can't take the knowledge we seek to help our planet'' James your calculation was wrong we should have infiltrate Torchwood not unit, Which make our job now difficult

James remain quiet not wanting to anger their leader more, it was his neglect that put the device in Torchwood possession

Daniel bowed, ''Master Sybok their defense are strong we can't change from these human form we will be recognize, we must move about at night''

Thomas nod in agreement with Daniel, I was paired with one that exhibit great knowledge, if we can't obtain our device we can take him all nods in agreement

The hub lockdown had been lifted; the alien device was now safe in the doctor possession taken off earth. Future investigation by the Doctor prove no secret project were being perform and the order to Brigadier Alistair didn't come from unit, leaving the Doctor to warm Jack to be on alert

As Ianto pass coffee and biscuits to his exhausted teammate, he take Jack to his office, Ianto put the tray on Jack desk, As Jack pull him into a passionate kiss, looking lovingly into Ianto eyes'' have I told you lately how much I love you'' Ianto kiss Jack softly ''always Caraid''.

Ianto sigh ''Jack it late crisis been avoided I think everyone including myself would love a good night sleep'' Rhiannon has Josh for the night. Jack smile ''love the way you think Harkness-Jones''.

Coming out of his office Jack smile,'' go home kids take tomorrow off I'll call if you're needed'' . As they rush to leave they laugh hearing Owen scoff ''it's about bloody time''

Ianto do a finally check of the hub making sure everything is clean and in order, as Jack check the damage to the tourist office, while transferred the rift alert to his wrist strap.

As Ianto and Jack step off the invisible lift they are unaware of one of the alien that were in the hub earlier as a unit officer watching them, nodding as he point Ianto out to the others '' he carry great knowledge we have to capture and transport him back to our planet''

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor: Warning this chapter is rate M,due to some sexual content.i'm not good with smut

M

Driving home Jack glance over at his handsome husband who has fallen asleep,smiling to himself Jack wonder how he could have ever doubted what he and Ianto have.

Pulling into their driveway Jack lean over and kiss Ianto ''Yan baby we're home wake up . Sorry Jack didn't realize how tired I was. Sshh,it's okay ''Come on sleepy head let put you to bed''

Going to their bedroom they undress and take a shower,Ianto love when Jack wash his hair and they wash each other. the exhaustion Ianto was feeling was replace by desire and lust for his husband, when Josh is home they had to be careful,but tonight it was just him and Jack,who carried Ianto naked body to their bed

while kissing each other passionated Ianto hand ran through Jack hair .Jack move to kiss Ianto neck than taken Ianto's nipple into his mouth and began to suck it tenderly. Ianto moan in pleasure. as he and Jack caressing each other manhood,leading to hot sex and feeling they couldn't get enough of each other

Later Jack snake his arm tightly around Ianto whisper words of endearment " I love you so much,i can't see living my life without you". Ianto kiss Jack tenderly,'' i'm not going anywhere Caraid, laying his head on Jack chest.

Jack and Ianto awaken in each other arms,after they shower and dress Ianto prepared breakfast. Jack went to the hub and after cleaning their home Ianto went to collect Josh from Rhiannon before joining Jack at the hub

As Ianto and Josh walk to the tourist office,Ianto notice two of the fake unit officers approaching ,whisper to Josh ''Boeshane Peninsula'', Josh look wide- eyed at his father as the tourist office door burst open and a gust of wind push Josh inside as the door slam shut and lock, Ianto stuggling with the fake officers who were able to subdue him without drawing a crowd,

Josh hide under the desk where he couldn't be seen, wrapping his arms around his knees and hiding his face, he was scared, but he remember what his tad had told him and that when he heard the whispers ''Don't cry little one we are here"

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note; Unit officers James, Thomas, Daniel will be referred to by those names, even when their true identity is reveal, Also this story isn't beta so please be kind .I'm human and make mistakes

Chapter-5

Jack is in his office catching up on his paperwork, he wants to be finish before Josh and Ianto arrive with lunch. Jack had giving the other the day off. Leaving his office he do another check around the hub and its resident Janet and Myfanwy

As Jack pass Tosh desk the CCTV suddenly switch on showing inside the tourist office, that when Jack notice something move under the desk, running to his office Jack grabbing his Webley take the stairs to the tourist office, as he approach he hear a whimper sound and see Josh, Josh seeing Jack cried out, "dad, dad, they hurt tad, they hurt tad"

Jack hug Josh whispering soothingly, Ssshh, it's okay'' as he push the button to enter the hub carrying his son to his office. Jack replays CCTV footage and watch as Ianto struggle with two guys he recognizes as fake unit officers. As Josh cling to him, Jack remembers Ianto pregnancy, and their promise to always protect Josh no matter what.

Jack calls Tosh, Gwen and Owen, When they arrive they all go to the conference room, Owen was about to make a sarcastic remark, but stop seeing Josh, They all look confuse watching as Josh clinging tightly to Jack, where was Ianto?

As the team sit in the conference room Jack hate to have this meeting in front of Josh, but he refuse to leave his father side. Jack sigh'' Tosh, Owen, Gwen Ianto was kidnapped sometime this afternoon by two of the guys that were after the artifact''.

Gwen clapped her hands to her mouth, Tosh gasp as her eyes cloud with tears for her friend. Owen who was slouched in his chair sat up.

The CCTV capture it all, Turning to his son ''Josh could you tell uncle Owen and aunt Tosh and Gwen what happen'' ask Jack

Josh nods his head still lying on his father chest. Tad and i came to spend the day with dad and he said i could see myfanwy, then bad men came, tad said the secret word and i ran,

Jack frown'' Josh what secret word? Josh sat up, ''dad you know the secret word tad told me for danger''. Jack is mystified but assure his son he remember kissing his forehead.

Gwen rub Josh hand ''sweetie then what happen? I ran and hid, tad said to alway hide somewhere safe, that grandma and grandpa Harkness would watch me till dad come and they did, Josh started to cry,

Tosh kiss his forehead, ''Sshh don't cry your tad will be ok, Josh nod his head''

As Jack listen to Josh, he realize just how brilliant his husband is, and what a wonderful father he is to their son

I'm going to take Josh to Rhiannon and explain what happen, Tosh go over the cctv and see can you find out anything else, see can you get a reading on Ianto Torchwood implant, Gwen check with Andy and see have anyone report anything odd within the last couple of days. Owen you're in charge

On their way to Rhiannon Jack and Josh talk about Ianto and their secret word. Josh I'm very proud of you, now that we're alone tells me the secret word,

Josh frown'' but dad you already know''. Jack smile to himself' 'smart kid'', yes i just want to hear you say it, ok dad but tad said to never tell anyone else.

Jack smile ''scout honor'',

It's Boeshane Peninsula, that where grandpa and grandma live and when i hide they protected me until you come like today. Tad said that i can't see them because their angels, they watch over me and i don't have to be afraid, when they hear the secret words they know we need them, as Josh talk a tear slide down Jack face, he never though he could love Ianto more than he did until now. Ianto knew Josh would never meet his parent, so he found a way to includes them in Josh life

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note; Unit officers James, Thomas, Daniel will be referred to by those names, even when their true identity is reveal, Also this story isn t beta so please be kind .I m human and make mistakes

Chapter-6

At the warehouse Ianto lay unconscious, Alien leader Sybok talk ''our planet atmosphere is similar to earth he can survive there , our scientist concern is his transportation to our planet we must construct a chamber to transport him

Turning to Thomas,''you chose a great specimen not only do he carry great knowledge his body structure is able to carry and reproduce new life, our scientist want to clone him to help populate our planet, But first we have to eliminate the life he now carry before transport

Jack explain everything to Rhiannon, she is devastated but this is the life her brother chose, she didn't have to like it only support him and be strong that he would survive whatever difficult he encounter, as she hug Josh close to her Jack kiss her forehead promising he would bring Ianto back safe.

As Jack arrive at the hub, he call a meeting to learn what the team had discover in his absent, Tosh was the first to speak, Jack I've trace Ianto implant signal to and abandon warehouse on the outskirts of Cardiff, he hasn't move in the last hour,

Gwen sigh'' Andy didn't have much just they had receive complaints of strange noise coming from and abandon warehouse, But couldn't find anything.

Jack turn to Tosh ''is the warehouse anywhere near where Ianto signal is coming from?

Tosh frown '' yes Jack it is''. Ok team let's go

Owen scoffed,'' bloody hell did you forget i work here to Jack'', i discovered medical supplies have turn up missing from three hospitals also within the last hour,

Jack run his hand through his hair,' 'Owen what are you saying Ianto could be hurt',

Jack i don't know, i just think we have to consider this could be more than a coincidence''

Rhiannon find Josh laying on the floor crying mumbling words she can't understand, gathering him in her arm she reassure him his tad would be ok, Rhiannon is unaware that Josh was asking his grandma and grandpa (Jack parent) to help his tad or the shiver she felt from Josh body was his grandma kissing his forehead as her tear drop on his face

Jack, Tosh, Gwen and Owen file into the suv headed to the location of the warehouse and Ianto signal

The alien doctor start to surgically remove the child Ianto carry, as the embryo is remove the doctor is slam to the floor, looking around he can't see the man that stand before him with anger in his face, or hears a cry of pain for a child lost, regaining his composure he finish the procedure,

As the doctor check Ianto vitals, medical instruments start rotating in the air as a surgical knife is repeatedly stab into the doctor body s, as he collapse to the floor

Sybok arrive to check on the doctor progress finding him dead, he alert the other of intruder and order them to move Ianto into the chamber to be transport, as they approach Ianto each one scream out in excruciating pain falling to their knees, as Ianto unconscious body is levitated out of their reach

When Jack and his team arrive they hear the screams and chaos coming from the warehouse, and race to the building taken their position outside waiting for Jack order,

On Jack signal, he and his team storm the warehouse, only to find the surviving alien transporting out of the warehouse, leaving no evidence they were there except for Ianto body levitating in what appear to be a glowing force field, as everyone look on in astonishment,  
>Owen approaches Ianto and is hit with a sudden shock, knocking him to the floor away from Ianto,<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note; Fake unit officers James, will be referred to by that names even after his true identity is reveal, Also this story isn t beta so please be kind .I m human and make mistakes

T

Chapter-7

Seeing Owen body being thrown away from Ianto Tosh rush to his side, "Owen are you ok"

''What the bloody hell was that'' shouted Owen,

''Jack what is happening with Ianto, have you seen anything like this before'' asked Gwen

Jack took a deep breath and run his hand through his hair,''Tosh do a scan see what you can pick up. Owen is there any way you can tell if Ianto hurt.'' Jack are you bloody joking'', I ve just been toss aside like a rag doll no one can get near him'' scowled Owen

''Well I m not leaving him like this, it's not and option'',Seethe Jack, I need answers not sarcastic remarks, Gwen search the warehouse see is there anything we can find to indicate what they did to Ianto

Gwen suddenly appear with one of the alien who had the misfortune to be out of transport range when the other left, Taken him to Jack, James is slam against the wall as Jack shouted "what the hell did you do to him, why is he like this"'

James shake with fear he had heard of Torchwood method of torture, all alien feared them especially the notorious Capt. Jack Harkness, James decide it was in his best interest to co-operate, he knew the other would transport him back to their planet but it would take time.

James began, ''we did not harm him, we only wanted to take him to our planet''.

Gwen frown ''But why, why Ianto",

James stare at Gwen did she not know of Ianto brilliants,'' He carry great knowledge and could help save our planet with him we no longer need our mind probe.

As everyone listen Jack was becoming angry by the minute "You still haven't answer my question why is he like this?

James nervous swallowed before answering," our scientist discover he could also help populate our planet, his body structure is able to carry and reproduce new life, our scientist want to clone him, before they could transport him they had to eliminate the life he was carrying,

Tosh clapped her hands to her mouth as tears poured from her eyes, Jack grab James and start punching him senseless,once Gwen and Owen overcame the shock of what they had just heard they pull Jack off him.

Jack collapse as tear and pain shot through his body " how could he tell Ianto about the baby, they had want another child'',As Jack cried he could have sworn he heard his father voice whisper ''wept no more there will be another soon, this one is with us" Jack turn swiftly only to see Gwen standing over him

After Gwen comfort Jack they return to talk to James, Owen had clean his wounds and he was conscious and alert, this time Owen question him as Gwen support Jack while Tosh resume scanning Ianto from a distant

Owen hand James a bottle of water," why is Ianto surround by a protective field,''

James sigh we don't know, After the doctor remove the embryo he was killed, and when we tried to approach his body to move it to our chamber for transporting, we were shock and throw away from the body in excruciating pain as it levitated out of our reach

Jack, Gwen and Owen look from one to the other wonder what is going on, when suddenly

JACK, JACK shout Tosh, The scan indicate Ianto not alone there are two forces surrounding him,they appear to be holding a protected shield around him, hearing Tosh everyone stand in shock, at that moment Jack phone rang causing him to growled ''not now'', seeing it was Rhiannon he answer

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note; Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader ''Whitecrossgirl'' who took the time to review this story and did some improvements to make it better

T+

Chapter-8

''JACK, JACK!'' shouted Tosh. The scan indicated that Ianto was not alone.  
>There were two forces surrounding him and they appeared to be holding a protective shield around him. Everyone turned in shock and at that moment Jack mobile rang causing him to growl ''not now'' but seeing that it was Rhiannon,he answered.<p>

"Hi Rhiannon, is Josh ok?"

"No Jack, I found him on the floor crying and mumbling for his tad. He keeps insisting he has to tell you something." Jack closed his eyes, ''Rhi please put him on the phone.''

"Hi Josh, how is my little man?'' asked Jack.

"Dad, grandma and grandpa said you're with tad and I didn't have to cry anymore," As Jack listened to his son a shiver raced down his spine. How could this be? Then again he worked for Torchwood and was living proof of the impossible.'

Jack needed to know more. ''Josh when did you talk to them?"

"After you left Dad, they said they heard me when I called. Grandpa said for you not to cry and to go to tad and say the secret word so he will come to you."

Listening to his son Jack turned and looked at Ianto's levitated body. Could it be the two forces protecting Ianto were his parents? Jack pondered the possibility. Maybe he did hear his father. "Thanks Josh, your tad and I will be home soon and we love you very much."

"Ok, bye Dad."

Jack walked towards the protective field that surrounded Ianto. Closing his eyes he whispered, ''Boeshane Peninsula,'' and walked into the force that surrounded Ianto.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen screamed out in horror for Jack to stop, but within minutes he was enveloped in the glowing field.

James knew this was his chance to escape. He slowly backed away and ran towards what appeared to be a glint, but was a transport beam that zapped him back to his planet.

Gwen made a move to chase him, but Owen growled, "Gwen let him go. He's the least of our problems."

As Jack entered the glowing force field, Ianto slowly floated down toward him.  
>A tear fell from Jack's face seeing his husband and his parents who were surrounded by a white aura by Ianto's side. Jack's mother smiled lovingly at him saying, ''Hello son," as his father looked with admiration at his son.<p>

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note;This chapter isn t beta so please be kind .I m human and make mistakes

T Chapter-9

A tear fell from Jack's face seeing his husband and his parents who were surrounded by a white aura by Ianto's side. Jack's mother smiled lovingly at him saying, ''Hello son," as his father looked with admiration at his son.

Jack Pov

Seeing my parent I m overwhelm with so many emotions love, lost and pain missing them not being a part of my life, and that they blame me as i have myself for what happen to my younger brother Gray,

It's been so long since i look upon my father and mother lovely face seeing her reassuring smile that said no matter what everything would be ok. Dropping to my knees i wrapping my arms around her waist and cried out to them "Mom, Dad, I m so sorry please forgive me '',

That when i felt my father hand on my shoulder, his voice strong but spoke soft with compassion, as he lift me to my feet and embrace me, My son there nothing to be sorry for , What happen to Gray wasn't your fault and it time you stop blaming yourself, Gray is fine he's with us.

Jack mother smile'' we are so proud of you and this special man in your life, through him we were able to meet our grandson and be a part of his life.

I had to know how they knew Ianto was in trouble, Jack father smile ''son we heard our precious little one calling to protect his tad, our only regret was we arrive to late to save our granddaughter'',

Jack gasp in pain hearing he had a daughter that was taken away from him and Ianto, how was he going to tell Ianto our precious little daughter life was taken before it begin

Jack mother and father embrace him; now take your young man home and be happy, we will alway be here when you need us. As Jack Parent start to disappear Jack heard his father say '' We are distance but never apart you're always in our heart, alway remember we love you my son''

As the glowing field that surround Ianto evaporated, Jack cradle his unconscious body in his arm, as tear of happiness cloud his vision as Owen Tosh and Gwen rush to Jack side.

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note;A special thanks to ''best-in-red'',for Beta this chapter

T

As the glowing field that surround Ianto evaporated, Jack cradled his unconscious body in his arms. Tears of happiness clouded his vision as Owen,  
>Tosh and Gwen rushed to Jack's side.<p>

Owen forcefully pushed Jack aside. "Jack, let him go, I need to check him," he commanded.

As Owen examined Ianto, Gwen and Tosh waited with Jack, questioning him about what had happened. Jack held his hand up saying, "Not now. My main concern is Ianto."

After examining Ianto, Owen approached Jack. "From what I can tell, physically Ianto is ok, but I need to get him back to the Hub to do a complete examination he's still unconscious." Jack nodded in agreement with Owen.

Thankfully, there was no major clean-up to perform, so the Torchwood team immediately filed into the SUV and headed for the Hub, with Jack in the back cradling his husband, whispering words of endearment.

Once at the hub, Ianto was carried to the autopsy/medical bay by Jack. Owen started performing an extensive medical examination on Ianto after threatening to shoot Jack if he didn't leave so he could do his job.

A reluctant Jack went to his office and called Rhiannon to let her and Josh know that Ianto was at the Hub and that everything would hopefully be ok.

Coming down from his office, Jack insisted that Tosh and Gwen go home and rest. He reassured them if they were needed he would call. Jack then checked the Hub and it residents, Myfanwy and Janet, before returning to his office and waiting impatiently for Owen's report on Ianto.

As Jack waited he look at the two photos on his desk: Ianto holding Josh after his birth as they looked lovingly into each other eyes, and him and Ianto after their civil partnership. Jack suddenly drop the photos as unshed tears fall from his eyes and moaned, "Ianto don't leave me. Please, please don't leave. Josh and I can't go on without you."

Jack was unaware that his parents never left. They were watching from afar,  
>and as he cried so did his parents. They wanted so much to be able to hold him and assure him that everything would be ok, but for now he had to handle this alone.<p>

Meanwhile Owen was going over Ianto's test results, and to his surprise, there seemed to be no medical reason for Ianto unconsciousness. As Owen watch Ianto, he noticed Ianto was crying. He was unconscious, but tears were flowing from his eyes.

As Owen dried Ianto eyes, he was startled when, suddenly, a book in the room fell to the floor. Owen swiftly turn mumbling, "What the hell?" Picking up the book Owen frowned at the page that lay open as he turned towards Ianto. Owen was unaware of the serenity force that was engulfing Ianto.

Picking up the book and reading the article, Owen was convinced he now knew what was happening to Ianto, but first he had to get more information from Jack. With Ianto's medical chart, Owen took to the stairs to Jack's office,  
>but before he did, he paused to take another look around the autopsymedical bay and at Ianto.

As Ianto lay unconscious, Jack's parents appeared before him. Jack's mother whispered, "Ianto, Ianto" in a sweet loving voice.

Using his empathic ability, Ianto asked "Who are you?"

Jack's mother smiled. "Our little one called for us 'Boeshane Peninsula' she said, and we kept him safe until our son came. We're Jack's parents and now we are here for you. My son and precious little one need you."

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note:Thank to my brilliant beta reader ''Best-In-Red'',I hope this turn out ok,my mind went into lockdown lol

T

Chapter-11

As Owen approached Jack's office, he couldn't shake the eerie feeling he had while in the autopsy/medical bay. When he entered Jack's office, Owen sat in the chair opposite Jack's. He passed Ianto's medical file to the Captain, and,  
>rubbing his hands over his face, he sighed. "Jack, all Ianto's tests came back negative. In other words, there is no medical reason for his condition, but I have a theory."<p>

Jack looked at Owen with a frown on his face. "And that theory is?" he implored.

Owen took a deep breath before speaking, "Jack, do you know if Ianto knew he was pregnant?" Jack looked at Owen, a puzzled expression on his face. "Owen, I don't know, but where is this going?"

"Jack, keep in mind, this is just a theory." Jack nodded, and Owen continued. "I believe Ianto may have either known or become aware during his ordeal that he was pregnant. Being unable to stop what was happening to him was so painful that his subconscious shut his mind down. Jack, before I came here, Ianto was crying. He is unconscious, but the pain of losing his child is overwhelming."

In the autopsy/medical bay, Jack's parent surrounded Ianto with a soothing and comforting wave of emotions. As Jack's mother spoke, she stroked Ianto's cheek with her hand.

"My son and little one love you as much as we do. You are a kindred heart and through you we've been able to be a part of our grandchild and son's life."  
>she said softly.<p>

Jack father walked over, leaned in, and kissed Ianto's forehead. "Be strong my son, grieve no more. Your little one is with us as she is in your heart and she is loved."

Ianto start to cry once again. "They took her from me. I couldn't hold her. I was weak and I couldn't protect her."

"Ssshh," Jack's mom whispered soothingly. "Open your eyes." With tears flowing from his eyes, Ianto slowly opened them. There, he saw, Jack's parents were floating with a pink bundle. "Ianto, this is your precious angel. You may hold her and know she is loved. My dear, some things cannot be explained, I speak as a mother who has also lost a child, they would want us to remember them, but move on and not feel guilty,

As Ianto held his little angel, he could feel a mesmerizing wave of peace,as Jack mother continue whispering words of wisdom and support and for one glint of a second, Ianto could have sworn that his daughter smiled at him.

Jack's parent watched as a smile and a deep sense of understanding and closure crossed Ianto's face. Looking towards them, he kissed his baby's forehead and passed her back to her grandparents, and as their white aura began to fade they said "Alway remember, we are never apart, just at a distance away. You are forever in our hearts. 'Boeshane Peninsula.'"

Jack and Owen were still in Jack's office trying to decide what course to take in Ianto treatment, when the door opened as Ianto walk in, Looking at Owen than Jack, Ianto said, " Caraid, we need to collect Josh and go home."

Owen and Jack just stared at Ianto in complete shock.

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Many thanks to my brilliant beta reader"best-in-red'' you're awesome

Chapter-12

Jack and Owen were still in Jack's office, trying to decide what course to take in Ianto's treatment when the door opened and Ianto walked in. He looked at Owen then Jack and said, "Cariad, we need to collect Josh and go home."

Owen and Jack just stared at Ianto in complete shock. Jack rushed to Ianto's side, embracing and kissing him tenderly on the lips, looking lovingly into his eyes asking, "Ianto, are you ok?"

Ianto smiled, slightly teary-eyed, looking at Jack and then Owen. "I'm fine-well I will be with time and patience."

As Jack embraced Ianto again, Owen shook his head "no" behind Ianto's back.

Owen stepped forward. "Ianto, I need to check you before you leave. You were unconscious for quite some time. After I've finished, then you and Jack can leave."

Ianto reluctantly agreed and as Ianto and Owen left Jack's office, Owen paused, giving Jack a stern look. Jack took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. Sitting at his desk, Jack put his head in his hands as the tears slid from his eyes. He opened his safe and removed two white pills.

When Jack came down from his office, Ianto was asleep on the couch. Owen sighed when he saw the forlorn look on the immortal's face. "Jack, we did what was best for Ianto. No one should have to live with what happened to him. I feel it was better that I retconned him. Then you'll have to be retconned. He will only remember being kidnapped and being rescued.

Tomorrow, I will take care of Gwen, Tosh and then myself."

Jack thanked Owen as he helped put Ianto into the S.U.V. to go home. Once home, Jack carried him upstairs to their bedroom. Undressing him, he placed the sleeping man in bed, under the duvet.

After making sure the home was secure, Jack went back upstairs with a glass of water and took the retcon pills. Once in bed, Jack pulled Ianto's sleeping body in a tight embrace as he slowly drifted off into a dreamless darkness.

The next morning, Owen arrived at the Hub with coffee from Starbucks. As Tosh and Gwen sipped their coffee and talked about Ianto and what had happened,Owen watched as they slowly dozed off. Owen made sure Gwen received the right dose after taking into account her first encounter with Torchwood.

Before Jack left his office he had made sure he edited Gwen's and Tosh's report so the horrible abortion the Aliens perform on Ianto was removed, so Owen didn't have to worry about that. He was just about to take his pill, but before he did, he decided he needed to call Jack.

Jack was awakened by his mobile. Growling, he answered it. "What is it,  
>Owen?"<p>

Owen snapped, "And a bloody good morning to you. Just wanted to let you know everything is quiet here since you and tea-boy were going to spend the day with Josh."

Jack sighed, "Thanks, Owen."

Beside Jack, Ianto was slowly awakening. He heard Owen, who was speaking rather loudly, and sleepily motioned for the phone.

Taking Jack's mobile, Ianto threatened, "Owen, if you wake me again on my off day, you'll be on decaf for an indeterminate length of time."

Owen smiled to himself. Everything is back to normal, he thought, before yelling, "F*** off, tea-boy!" and hanging up the mobile. He felt the effects of the pill taking effect and slowly slipped away into oblivion.

Jack's parents looked on with breaking hearts as the last memories of their granddaughter were wiped away. She would never be remembered, not by the living.

The End

Please Review


End file.
